


My Love, This is Goodbye

by Sometimes_I_Write_Good



Series: Request Writings [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, and Snafu, eli’s request, poor Sledge, request fic, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Good/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Good
Summary: Things are looking bleak for Sledge and Snafu.





	My Love, This is Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, angst. I think this turned out well. I feel for these two, though.

Snafu didn’t know when he and Sledge had gotten surrounded, he just knew that one moment, they’d been shooting at enemy soldiers, and the next, they had guns aimed at them by men with the threat of death in their eyes. 

Sledge’s expression was terrified and he looked at Snafu with wide eyes that made him look more like a child than a soldier. He held his gun against his chest and edged closer to Snafu as four soldiers stepped forward and took their arms and Sledge felt himself get yanked away from Snafu. His expression shifted to panicked and he started hyperventilating while watching Snafu tug against the men holding him back. He watched as Snafu managed to slip out of one man’s grip enough to throw an elbow back and break his nose. For a moment, he grew slightly hopeful, but his feeling returned to panic and dread when more men lunged forward to restrain Snafu and managed to force him to his knees. Sledge heard one of his captors hiss at him to drop his weapon and he jumped and obeyed before he too was forced to his knees. He glanced at Snafu with a worried expression before hand wrapped around his chin and forced him to look at a tall, burly man who’d parted the crowd and was analyzing them. 

One of the younger soldiers- a private, no doubt- whispered to the man that was most likely their captain. Sledge deduced that he was asking what to do with him and Snafu. He watched the captain look between them and laugh at Snafu’s defiant expression. 

“Keep the little one for questioning and... other things, once we’re finished with that,” the man decided. Sledge shivered and felt his discomfort rise as the man gave Snafu a dismissive look and waved his hand. “Kill the curly haired one.” Sledge let out a panicked squeak and Snafu narrowed his eyes at the captain before he looked over at Sledge. 

“Watch this.” Snafu quickly threw one of the soldiers off of him and tackled the other one, twisting his wrist and tossing him aside. He drew his knife and slashed his way through a couple of soldiers before he tackled the two holding Sledge and made them lose their grip. He glanced back at Sledge, who was frantically scooting away from the soldiers, and fondly smiled. “Run, my love. This is goodbye. I’ll see ya on the other side.” Snafu quickly got tackled by other soldiers who attempted to tie him up and Sledge nearly froze up. He didn’t want to leave Snafu behind, but he knew what Snafu was doing. So, against the wishes of his heart and mind and soul, he got up and sprinted and started crying. 

And while Sledge ran to safety, Snafu was forced to his knees again. A livid captain walked up to him and put a gun to his forehead. Snafu had a serene smile on his face and looked up at the man without regret in his eyes. His final thought was Sledge. 

Sledge, who heard the gunshot from far away and felt himself die with Snafu.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else wants to request something, I’m on tumblr as @myriadsaxophone.


End file.
